wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Oleander
Queen Oleander 'is the Pantalan Queen that was crowned in 5029 AS, and currently the Pantalan Queen in 5109. She brought the BeetleWings back from an ancient stone she found and carved into a crown, and is very cruel. Appearence Queen Oleander is a dark green LeafWing with washed out spots around her face, talons and tail. She has a lime frill, with unusual pale purple underbelly. She is large, and despite being old, very agile. Her scales are slightly wrinkly (Since they are scales) and her green wings/tail have a odd look to them, because she is old. Queen Oleander has a indigo glowing crown she carved from a ancient stone that forfills 3 wishes before turning into a extremely rare metal (See Midnite) She also has very few scars from challanges when she was younger, and Oleander has alot of jewelry and a golden cape. Peronality Queen Oleander is very cruel, though using Midnite to bring ack the BeetleWings was the only non selfish thing she did beore her reign (Still selfish). her 2nd wish with the Midnite was to have her in absolute power. Being similar, but worse than Queen Wasp, she has ranings for classes, and this makes the Pantalan society corroupt. Queen Oleander is said by Jewel's father, to have executions planned in a awful way while she gathers everyone on Pantala (Including dragonets) to watch a violent death. He also states that Queen Oleander ''loves seeing the horror & white scaled faces on the young dragonets. Queen Oleander is very selfish, temper-loosing and hard to communicate with when using complex phrases. History ''MOST OF THIS IS W-I-P''''' '' CHILDHOOD: ''Queen Oleander hatched in the 'SapWing' village as a young, peaceful dragonet named 'Clover' who was always kind, and had protected a SilkWing-LeafWing egg until it hatched when she was about a year old. Clover over the months became 'odd to the SapWings because she was very happy with her little SilkWing-LeafWing friend. Around when she turned 2, she wandered out at nighttime out of the SapWing village. She new what to avoid, and she brought her friend with her. Milkweed (Clover/Oleander's hybid friend) noticed some shadows, as then a group of panthers suddenly attacked the two friends. 'PoisonWings' has swooped in and saved them, emerging a golden-dark green LeafWing who claimed herself Sundew and took Clover in. They left Milkweed, Clover to never see her agian. Belladonna and Hemlock eld a ceremony welcoming Clover as her new/current name, 'Oleander'. With her Leafspeak, trained with Mandrake/Sundew. ''10 - 20: ''With Oleander being sent on a mission to find out the Distant Kingdoms, her life was in danger. Though Oleander left from the west coast of Pantala, there was still a chance of her dying from tribes attacking her. Once she arrived on Pyrrhia the RainWings mistook she was a fellow RainWing. Being educated on the RainWing's culture and tradition, Oleander explained her tribe's. The RainWings were not happy and kicked her out of the Rainforest. She then traveled to the sea kingdom to learn about them, and they taught her their ways, but when Queen Coral and Commander Shark arrived they said she was a spy and they almost killed Oleander.She they traveled to all of the kingdoms to learn about them. But when she went to the SandWings, Burn, Blister and Blaze were together at a gathering. The 3 each explained how their life was, and Burn wanted to put her in the weirdling tower, Blister wanted to do studies on her and Blaze just wanted her as a companion. Oleander then left from Blaze's fortress (Inbetween the Ice/Sand border) to Pantala... when she arrived, she arrived at Wasp Hive only to have a whole hivemind chase her for half-a-continent. Oleander then arrived home with news of what she saw, and sampled of plants, water and some fur/hide of animals for her. Oleander pleaded Belladonna to let her move out, and she did into a large treehouse, as she moved on with her dragon life, studying and fighting. ''Revenge: ''Oleander became impatient with a note from the PoisonWings, because she had not hear from them. When she hard the news she became angry. She then found out that her recent life was a lie. Being driven mad, she bombed the new capital hive, Jewel Hive followed by Bloodworm Hive then Wasp Hive. She then attacked Queen Monarch, knowing she was old, she killed her in fury. Oleander then began dominating the new forests soon earning the LeafWing's loyalty. With most of the tribe convinced and blinded by her 'white lies', she then siezed the throne from ueen Hazel, she was later assasinated. As the new queen at age 30, the SilkWings were at their mercy begging for the HiveWing's aid, which was very unusual. The two tribes united, disbanding their ueens, which left a weak-spot for the tribes. Together making decisions together, they faught. Much different, but much similar to the Tree Wars, Oleander avoided claw-to-claw combat, but she then had 5/9 of the hives burned down, letting the 'forests take back some treason'. With LeafWings winning the war, the fierce Oleander had backstabbed the tribes claiming their thrones. Hive Leafmind: In her late 30s, Queen Oleander had ventured out in the central Poison Jungle to find a Breath of Evil plant. Though she did not find one, she had found decaying roots of one. She picked it up and took it to her new stronghold, Oleander Stronghold. With her powerful Leafspeak, she revived the Othermind. The Othermind & Queen Oleander had trusted each other until the Othermidn tried to pull a trick on Oleander. After that, Oleander had turned the trick on it, and unlike Wasp, did have controll of Pantala. She then renamed the 'hivemind' the 'leafmind' to prove her and the LeafWings (When in mind controll) are in absolute control of Pantala. Trivia *Oleander is named after a poisonous flower *A reason why Oleander driven herself mad was because of Milkweed's 'loss'. *Oleander is the first dragon since the scorching to find a Desire-stone (Midnite) *Oleander has a massive chamber below her stronghold, for weird things, certain fights, secret meetings and a cavern/factory for all dragons with special powers. Gallery Queen Oleander.png|By WildLoner ReallOleander.jpg|A real pink oleander QueenleanderFR.png|Queen Oleander in Fr (Lol i tried) OleanderHeadshotBase.png|Coloring by me, base by Marx (I did not put jewelry on) Category:LeafWings Category:Content (Kittenjewel101) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress